The King, The Queen, And The Queen's Knight
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Post-Anime. It has been five months since Kaname, Yuki, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Ruka have left Cross Academy, and everyone thinks it is over - when someone unexpected comes back into their lives, for better or for worse...
1. Prologue

**A/N::** Before I say anything else, I would like to dedicate this story to my one of my best sweeties, my partner in crime, BuffyxYunaxBabe, and also to my best RolePlaying friend, Shonoto-sama, who's character both I and my RPing character also, Yuki, fell in love with...who has ben there for me all throughout the RP even when I came up with the craziest of ideas...thank you both for everything!!

I can't believe I'm actually writing this fanfic! I'm so excited! I _love _Vampire Knight, have been obsessed with it since my friend first got me into it, I've read all the Manga and watched the anime (both in English of course!) and I am in love with Kaname x Yuki! So here goes my very first VK fanfic! I've also made a VK video as well...and even a VK roleplaying page and _-maybe-_ might make a group...the things I could with my obsession is _limitless_!

(I'm trying to be as accurate to the anime as possible, so if there's anything amiss, please tell me!)

Please read and review! Please! Lots of people love my stories, adding them to their alerts and favorites and all that, but I **never get any reviews!**

If you're an amazing person...

**Reviews please!**

-

Prologue

-  
_AKA _The beginning of the end

-

Five months had gone. Five months since Yuki and Kaname had left Cross Academy, and it still enraged Zero every time he thought about it.

As Zero took off his shirt, draping it on the hook on the back of the chairman's bathroom door, he sighed, leaning his head against the mirror.

_Yuki..._

He missed her. Life as the only prefect -and also guardian of the remaining Night Class students who had decided to stay behind even though their leader, Kuran Kaname, had gone- was hard, especially with all the damage the school had endured when Rido had attacked. Even though he had promised to hunt her down and kill her -and all the other Purebloods- he still loved her. No one else could compare. But he was a vampire hunter, and it was his life's mission to hunt the vampires.

Especially now that there was no running away from who he was.

Zero straightened up, determination in his eyes. The Hunter's Association whom he was still taking orders from had sent him after another Level E, his last mission, and then...

And then the fun began.

–

Cross Kaien, mainly known as Chairman, looked up as Zero walked up into his office. "Zero! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be patrolling right about now? Not that I mind my _cute _son giving me a visit! Come here and give your father a hug!" He opened his arms wide, beaming, buckets of tears pouring down his face.

Zero stared at him disgustedly. "Get a grip on yourself, will you!"

Chairman's tears stopped as suddenly as they had come. "Really, why are you here Zero?"

Zero looked up. "The Level E you sent me after is dead. Short work done by the Bloody Rose."

Chairman nodded, looking thoughtful. He was well aware of what Zero planned to do after he'd quit from the Hunters Association.

"Zero..." he started to say something then stopped, hesitating.

Zero's eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"About Kaname and Yuki..."

Though Zero's fists clenched, his expression remained blank. "What about _them_?"

"They sent me...a wedding invitation."

Zero froze.

_His _Yuki...marrying that bastard Kuran?

His face paled. Like hell he'd allow it. But the voice of reason nagged him at the back of his head.

_'She's not _your _Yuki anymore...she's a vampire, and she belongs to _him'.

_She. Does. NOT! _Zero snarled._ She. Will. NOT. Marry. That. Kuran._

Even if she was destined to be Kaname's wife.

_I may hate her...but I still love her._

And I won't be able to kill her.

"Zero?"

Zero snapped back to attention. "WHAT?"

Chairman looked hurt. "My cute son, I was just asking if you wanted to see the wedding invitation since I haven't opened it yet, but if you don't want to it see it, then that's fine with me!" He beamed.

Zero clenched his fist, angry. "Just show me the damn letter!"

Chairman cowered away from him. "Ey, be polite, Zero-kun!" He wailed. "Can't you show any consideration for your father!"

"You're not my father." Zero snapped. "And quit acting like a freak!"

Chairman huffed, taking the letter from a stack of mail on his desk. "You're so mean, Zero!" he picked up a letter opener and cut open the letter, accidentally cutting his finger. He beamed, holding it out to Zero. "Ey, Zero, want to lick the blood off my finger?"

Zero glared at him, sending the Chairman cowering under the desk, his hands over his head. "Ey, Zero-kun, I was just offering!"

"Like I would ever take blood from _you_! And this is the second time now!" Zero snarled. He was reminded of that time not that long ago when Yuki had offered him her blood as well when she had also cut her finger.

Those were all he had left of her.

His memories.

Chairman had come out from under the table and was looking over Zero's shoulder. "So are you going to read the invitation?"

Zero ignored him and quickly scanned the contents of the invitation.

-

**You are invited to this auspicious occasion of the marriage of two souls:**

**Kuran Kaname**

_**To**_

**Cross Yuki**

**The wedding will take place at _Meiji Shrine_**

_**R.S.V.P**_

_-_

On the back was a quick note written in Yuki's scrawly handwriting, addressed to him.

_Zero, please come. I know what you said, but once last time...just one last time...I'd like for you to be there. I love you. Yuki._

Zero felt his resolve wavering. He'd promised he'd kill Yuki next time he saw her...

But he couldn't.

Not at her wedding.

If he even _went, _that is.

"You are going, right?" Chairman asked.

Zero shrugged.

"Maybe..."

–

Kaname looked at Yuki lying in the bed beside him, her long auburn hair splayed out on the pillow. He ran his finger gently down her cheek, looking at her sweet face reflected in the moonlight.

He couldn't believe that she would be his in a couple of days.

That day couldn't come fast enough.

He smiled down softly at her face.

_When we grow up...we'll be like mother and father._

Yuki stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer against Kaname's chest. He pulled her closer to him, laying his chin on top of her head.

His thoughts flashed to everything they had been through together at Cross Academy. Rido...even thinking his name made Kaname feel repulsed. Rido had nearly taken his Yuki away from him. _Would _have taken Yuki away from him if Kiryu Zero hadn't stopped him. Kiryu Zero, his masterpiece in the game. And he'd played his part all _too _well – after killing the Pureblood, Kuran Rido, he now wanted to kill every living Pureblood...including Kaname's beloved Yuki.

Which was why Kaname planned to kill him first before the level E could even get _close _to Yuki. He shifted slightly from his position and closed his eyes, the bright glare of the sun making him feel drowsy. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Yuki bolted upright in the bed, screaming Rido's name, her tone accompanied by horror.

"Yuki!" Kaname turned to her, holding her tightly against his chest as she sobbed; the front of his shirt was getting damp, but he didn't mind it in the least.

"Kana...me...Oni-sama..." Yuki whispered, her tears slowing to a trickle.

"It's okay Yuki, it's okay..." he held her close, murmuring words of reassurance to her. It made him feel sick to see her terrified like this. Even after five months Yuki was still plagued by restless dreams of Rido. Kaname would have loved to bring Rido back to life just to torture him and kill him countless times for what he had to his precious Yuki.

But even more so, he was glad Rido had gone.

That just left Kiryu Zero.


	2. C1: The Pureblood Wedding Part 1

**Thanks to my reviwers:: Apple Juice and Candy Floss**,** psychotic kitsune**, **a and n**, my **Shonoto-sama**, **VampireMaddy**, **Peachie-Trishie**, **AnimeeBabee132**, and **DorianneGray**.  
**To my anonymous reviwer:: FM -** Thanks for the review!! Hmm... a flashback about Kaname proposing to Yuuki? I'll think about it!! And thanks, as I didn't get to thank you since you didn't leave an email address...!!  
_Thanks to all of you for reviewing, I hope you keep it up and if the reviews decrease next time I'll probably end up really sad, and then I won't be bothered to write a new chapter...!! Thanks, and please **please** review, all you AMAZING people in the world!! _

**A/N:: **I was really inspired to write this -as I had writers block- after I went to see Fast & Furious and also sneaked in to watch 17 Again...my writers apathy has gone, so yay!! I'm so happy!!

Here are the translations to the Japanese words in this chapter::

_Shinto _(e.g. Shinto priest) – Shinto is a religion associated with the worshiping of _kami _(spirits) It is also to do with Buddhism.

_Shiromuku _– a white kimono (Japanese dress)

_Jinja_ – shrine

_Suehiro_ – Japanese fan

_Montsuki haori hakama _– Male dress robes. I can't explain it, but there are some pictures of this type of dress on my profile...

_Nakoudo_ – matchmaker

_Kekkon hiroen _– reception party

_Yen –_ Japanese form of money _-one yen is equivalent to nearly 147 pounds-_

_Montsuki hakama_ – Men's dress robes. Again, I can't explain it, but there are some pictures of this type of dress on my profile...

_Shugi-bukuro_ – special envelopes to enclose the money

_Hikidemono _– souvenirs from a wedding – the closest I could get to explain is, in Asian weddings, small bags of sweets are given to all the guests to take home in courtesy of the married couple...In recent years, gift catalogs from which guests can choose gifts are popular as hikidemono.

-

Chapter 1 – The Pureblood Wedding

-

Part 1

-

It was finally the day of the wedding. It was being held in a jinja in Tokyo, and a few selected guests -ranging from 2000 to 3000- would be attending which included...

_Kiryu Zero._

Just thinking the name made Kaname clench his hands in anger. He'd _had _to invite Zero otherwise Yuki would have been distraught, completely forgetting Zero's promise to kill her. But Kaname would never forget; he'd nearly seen her killed by him and wasn't taking any chances.

He picked up his Suehiro from the table as he inspected himself critically in the mirror, smoothing down his black montsuki haori hakama. He turned around as Seiren came up behind him.

"Kaname-sama, the guests are ready." She bowed down low to him, her short hair brushing her neck.

Kaname nodded, taking one last look at himself in the mirror. "Of course. Shall we proceed?"

Seiren nodded and followed him out to the black limo seated at the front of the Kuran mansion where he entered the passenger door, Seiren behind him. Inside, Akatsuki and Hanabusa looked up as he clambered into the long car. Shiki was staring broodingly out of the window, not registering anything, and Ichijo was at the front with the driver.

"Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa beamed at him. "How do you feel now that you're finally getting married to the love of your life?! And can I dance with her first?!"

"Ey, Hanabusa," Akatsuki banged him over his head with the palm of his hand, "don't be disrespectful. Of course Kaname-sama would be the one to dance with Yuki-sama first. They are obliged to."

"Hey!" Hanabusa looked mad, but was unable to flail his hands and legs in the roomy, though small, limo. "Don't hit me like that!"

Akatsuki ignored him; the only person who ever retaliated to Hanabusa's remarks was Ruka. "So Kaname, I'm very happy for you."

"So am I!" Hanabusa added, miffed.

Kaname smiled at their banter. "Thank you."

"It must be the happiest day of your life, huh?" Akatsuki asked.

Kaname nodded, gazing out the window.

_Yuki..._

"So how many kids do you think you'll have?" Hanabusa asked, beaming.

"HANABUSA!" Akatsuki yelled, whacking him over the head.

"EY, WILL YOU STOP HIT-" Hanabusa stopped, looking over at Kaname apologetically. "Sorry."

Kaname shook his head, smiling ruefully. _Those two – they will never learn..._

But he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying; his entire thought process and all his being was centered on Yuki. His little sister, the Pureblood vampire princess, love of his life...and soon to be his wife.

"Kaname-sama...are you okay?" Hanabusa asked hesitantly.

"Of course he is, Hanabusa, could you blame him for being quite on the day of his wedding?" Akatsuki retorted dryly. "Speaking of weddings, isn't yours coming soon?"

"Eh? EH?!" Hanabusa yelled. But before he could come out with something more, the limo arrived at the jinja.

"Kaname-sama, we're here." The driver's voice came through the speakers on the side of the car.

"Of course."

Seiren got out first to hold the door open for Kaname; once he'd climbed gracefully out of the limo he strode purposefully towards the jinja, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ichijo, and Shiki following closely behind. The jinja was lovely, all pillars and oakwood with the forest behind it, trees on every side with cherry blossoms falling as they usually did in spring. There was a table at the front of the jinja and chairs on ever side with a space down the middle for the bride and groom to make their entrance. A Shinto priest dressed in robes was at the front, talking to one of th guests.

As Kaname walked up the steps and into the jinja, he noticed that the guests were all assembled and were talking excitedly amongst each other. Only family and friends were there, which included the Chairman of Cross Academy and also the vampire hunter, Yagari-sensei. Yori-san, Yuki's friend, and some others from the Day Class as well as the Night Class were also present; Kaname was pleased to see that Zero wasn't present. Yuki was not there yet, so Kaname went with Akatsuki and Hanabusa to the front, waiting for the bride. A strange feeling began to blossom in his chest. He was unable to describe the feeling, but knew with certainty it was certainly not one he had ever experienced before. It was almost like...nervousness; close to fear. But it wasn't the type of fear as if fearing for his life; it was more the type of fear that he felt when thinking of Yuki...that something may happen to her...concern for her was an essential part of his life and he was too far gone in his love to even register care for anything else besides Yuki.

His fear was associated with being what Yuki needed; everything she wanted, anything she wanted he would give, not just what she needed. His mind was filled with thoughts of Yuki; the only words he could use to describe her was _angel_, _heaven-sent_, and _princess_. Which suited her perfectly. His musings were interrupted by the music starting as the guests hushed, as the Pureblood princess in question came up the temple steps, looking a vision of beauty in in a shiromuku, Ruka and Rima behind her, though not as bridesmaids – Kaname didn't want anything to happen to Yuki and so commanded Ruka and Rima to be with her at all times. Both Rima's and Ruka's faces were expressionless; though they had accepted Yuki and befriended her, they kept their personal feelings about their situations private.

As Yuki walked down the aisle towards Kaname, his heart stuttered, then beat faster than normal. _Yuki...my princess..._

Warmth spread through his body at the sight of her._ This feeling...I've never felt so happy...Yuki...this is what you mean to me..._

Yuki finally reached the front of the temple and as she walked up to stand besides him, Kaname couldn't take his eyes off her; she was that breathtaking. The shiromuku was lovely, patterned with pink flowers; it accentuated Yuki's coloring, making her look extraordinarily beautiful. A pink blush spread across Yuki's cheeks as she saw Kaname never taking his eyes off her; Kaname resisted the urge to just go over to her and kiss her. He looked towards the Shinto priest as he began the ceremony and made a firm resolve to not go near Yuki until he had to. He only hoped he would be able to keep his promise.

The marriage ceremony went fast; the sake-drinking rituals, the exchange of wedding rings, and finally, when Kaname was able to kiss Yuki. He dropped a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled back, his eyes promising more later. The nakoudo at the wedding was Ruka's parents, the Souens. When it was all over, Kaname breathed a sigh of relief; it had all gone according to plan.

Everyone began to cue up to give their thanks and congratulate the newly-wedded couple; when all the congratulations were over the guests went in pairs or group to go to the Kuran mansion for the kekkon hiroen. At the mansion, the guests gave their gifts to Akatsuki and Hanabusa who were at the door to greet the guests. All the gifts were in the form of money, ranging from 30,000 yen to 100,000 yen, enclosed in shugi-bukuro's. The women wore dresses, suits or kimonos, whereas the men only wore black formal suits.

As soon as Kaname and Yuki arrived at the mansion in his black limo, Kagura Souen, Ruka's mother, whisked Yuki away to get her dress changed. Kaname went to change in his room then walked over to where Akatsuki and Hanabusa were, having signed in all the guests in the guestbook – they were with Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Ichijo, and Seiren.

"Kaname!" Hanabusa beamed at him, then looked at Kaname's suit, squinting. "When did you change?!"

Kaname looked down at his white tuxedo and montsuki hakama. "Oh this? I just changed quickly when Yuki and I came in..."

"Kaname-sama, congratulations on being married to Yuki-sama." Akatsuki bowed, straightening up. "I hope you are very happy together."

"Ah, Akatsuki!" Hanabusa turned to him. "Before, in the limo...WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY, ISN'T MY WEDDING COMING SOON?!"

Akatsuki turned to look at Ruka, rolling his eyes. "Hanabusa, go away."

"EY!" Hanabusa yelled. "You can't chase me away from Kaname-sama! Of course I want to be here for him on his wedding day!"

"Ey, Hanabusa!" Ruka glared at him. "Kaname-sama doesn't need _you _at this moment, he need _me_!"

"Hey! He doesn't need you getting lovesick over him all the-"

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki looked mad. "Shut. Up."

Hanabusa quietened quickly. There was no crossing Akatsuki; normally a calm person, when he got angry, it was obvious to steer clear of him. But Ruka spoiled the atmosphere by laughing at him. Hanabusa glared at her, then unable to hold on any longer, yelled. "Ruka, I thought you wouldn't want to be here since Kaname-sama's getting married to someone besides you?"

Shiki and Rima had stepped back; as Rima fed Shiki a pocky, she murmured, "those two..."

Ruka slapped Hanabusa on the cheek. "Ey, don't talk like that in front of Kaname-sama!"

"Ah!" Hanabusa yelled, clapping his hand to his cheek; but his expression quickly became somber when he looked at Kaname.

"Kaname-sama...I'm...sorry..."

Kaname smiled at him. "It's okay...as long as you keep acting like yourself, Hanabusa, everything is fine..." he wasn't looking at Hanabusa, instead, he was looking up at the stairs; Yuki was coming down, wearing a simple pink kimono. Kaname went over to her and kissed her hand. "Yuki, shall we go?"

Yuki nodded, blushing. "K-Kaname Oni-sama, of course!"

Holding her hand, the others following behind them as always, Kaname led Yuki to the main room; a large, spacious room with hardly any furniture cluttering it up, it was suitable to use for parties. All the guests were milling around the room, being organized by Chairman and Yagari-sensei, who were being helped by the Night Class. Kaname and Yuki walked over to the makeshift stage, seating themselves on the chairs placed out for them as they observed what was going on. Their close friends kept them company; Kaname didn't know how he could have acted normal around Yuki with the others there without Hanabusa and Ruka's bickering to pass the time and give him something else to concentrate on besides Yuki. When the caterers came in and began to serve the full-course meal, before getting off the stage to go and eat – keep up human appearances for the human guests – Kaname called all his loyal followers to him.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Shiki, Ichijo, Ruka, Rima, Seiren, thank you all for doing this for me." He told them.

"It was no problem, Kaname-sama." Rima assured him, lightly biting a pocky which she was never without.

"Yes, Kaname-sama, I was pleased to be able to organize your wedding for you," Ruka assured him.

"I was too," Hanabusa added, not wanting to be left out.

Yuki laughed, her laughter like the ringing of bells, musical and pealing. They all turned towards her and the smile slipped off her face. "Ah, um, so sorry Kaname-sama-"

"No. it's fine, Yuki," Kaname placated her. "I was worried about you...you haven't smiled once, all this time..." _Yuki...who always has a smile on her face, whatever happens...only one thing could have caused her to be unhappy...the one I hate most...Zero._

Yuki smiled; but even to the others it was obvious her smile was forced. "I'm so...sorry...Kaname Oni-sama, for making you worry...I'm fine, really I am!"

Kaname nodded, unconvinced. "Yuki...I hope you learn to trust me well enough to tell me what hurts you, because it...hurts me inside, too."

Yuki felt a stab of guilt at making him worry. "Ka-Kaname Oni-sama...I'm so sorry!"

"Yuki, what is it?" She felt the warmth of his hands on hers, his voice soft as he spoke to her. "Please tell me..."

Yuki hesitated, looking down. "It's just...I specially asked Zero to come...but I don't see him anywhere." She looked up to see Kaname's face look blank, expressionless, as it usually did when he was in emotional turmoil. A sharp pang went through her heart as she saw the expression on his face, and had a flashback of Zero.

_**------------Start Flashback-----------**_

"You asked me to kill you if you became a vampire, right?"

"Yeah."

"But what if I've become a vampire?"

"It's not that I believe that you've become a vampire yet...There's no point to it."

"But Zero, that's..."

"If you are really a vampire, drink my blood. If you are really a vampire..."

_-After Yuki drinks Zero's blood-_

"You're a vampire."

"Yeah."

"You and I can't live in the same world."

"Yeah."

"But some day, I'll....I'll...come to kill you."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

_**-----------End Flashback------------**_

Yuki looked down. "Kaname Oni-sama...I'm sorry if I hurt you...I'll try to forget Zero because what hurts me the most is seeing you unhappy..." she touched his face tenderly and he caught her hand in his and held it to his cheek.

"Yuki, it's okay to be unhappy...I know how much you are hurt by Zero..."

Yuki shook her head, her smile genuine. "it doesn't matter, Kaname Oni-sama, because today...today I'm getting married to the one I love most in the whole world..."

"Yuki, I love you." Kaname murmured.

Yuki smiled. "Kaname Oni-sama, I love you too, more than my own life."

Kaname smiled, not letting go of her hand. They shared an intimate moment all throughout the meal, but were interrupted by Seiren informing Kaname that the guests had all eaten and it was time for the performances. Kaname nodded and walked back to the stage, slipping his arm in Yuki's as a space was cleared in the middle of the room for the guests performances. Many sang their favorite songs and Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Ruka gave a speech in honor of Kaname and Yuki. Finally, the performances -including many dances from the guests as well- were over, and it was time to cut the cake. Rima signalled the caterer to bring in the cake; it was large, three-tiered, covered in white icing with sugar roses stuck on the top with the words 'Kaname and Yuki – newly married' scrawled on the top in thin pencil, accompanied by mini figurines of a sugar bride and groom. Kaname and Yuki walked over to the cake and Yuki looked up at Kaname. He smiled, taking hold of her hand so it closed over the knife, and together they cut the cake, feeding it to each other. The others then cut the cake and handed it out, as Kaname and Yuki walked around the room lighting the candles and talking to all the guests.

All throughout, Yuki constantly looked for Zero amongst the guests as discreetly as she could, but was unsuccessful in finding him. Her heart stuttered painfully as she came across Maria, whom previously had had her body inhabited by Shizuka Hio. Shizuka, who had killed Zero's parents, and then later been killed by someone other than Zero...Yuki turned to look at Kaname's face, which was turned away from her as he talked to Shiki's mother, who had made an appearance at the wedding. She remembered a conversation she had once had with him.

_**------------Start Flashback-----------**_

"Hadn't you said that there are people that you want to protect?"

"There are people that I want to protect. And you are one of them too, Kaname-senpai."

"I'm glad. You have to be a strong person, Yuki. To be able to protect me."

"That works in reverse, too, doesn't it?"

"Even through I want to protect you, I hurt you."

"Even through I want to cry, I smile."

"You sure haven't changed."

_**-----------End Flashback------------**_

_'Even though I want to cry, I smile...'_

Truer words had never been spoken.

Suddenly, Yuki caught a flash of white. She whirled around, her eyes scanning the room anxiously to see if she could see anything. But no one was there.

"Yuki?" Yuki glanced back to see Kaname looking at her, concerned.

"I-I'm fine, Kaname Oni-sama," she hurriedly told him, "I just need to go outside for some fresh air, is that okay?"

Kaname was surprised; _the bride leaving her own kekkon hiroen..._but he put a smile on his face and nodded. "Of course, Yuki."

Yuki smiled. "I-I'll be back soon Kaname Oni-sama!"

She ran though the crowded room, her eyes scanning all the guests to see if she could Zero. She finally reached the door and exited, running to her room, locking the door behind her as she leaned against it, heart pounding. She slid down the door, hugging her knees to her chest as she drew in gasping breaths, tears sliding down her cheeks.

_Zero...I need you...why didn't you come?_

There was a dull pounding inside her head; eventually, she realized the pounding was in her ears – someone was at the other side of the door.

"Yuki!"


	3. C2: The Pureblood Wedding Part 2

**Thanks to my reviwers:: Apple Juice and Candy Floss**, **a and n**, my **Shonoto-sama**, **VampireMaddy**, **Peachie-Trishie**, **Fantasy-Magician**, **Out-Of-Control-Authoress** and **JAanimeluvrgirl**.  
**To my anonymous reviwer:: basecorps -** Thanks so much for your review, though I'm a little confused, haha...I _thought _that you meant my story, but then you said, 'finished', though I presume you meant 'finishes'...?? Thanks so much anyways...!!  
_Thanks again for all of your reviews even though they didn't come as fast as the last ones, so I'm losing faith in my story, maybe I'll delete it...I **never **get enough reviews, apparently not many people like my stories so all those people who liked it, I'm sorry but **this chapter may possibly be the last chapter ever**, I won't continue writing the fanfic. So please, if you support this fanfic, review...!! Which I know I won't get any... *sigh*_

**A/N:: **So, this is the last chapter I'll be writing after the others -by which I mean I wrote all three chapters before posting them- and then I'll see if I should continue the story or not depending on who likes it...even if only one person wants it continued, if you review this chapter in particular, I'll continue for sure, even if it's an anonymous review -(but if it is, please leave an email address so I can get back to you...)- that's if, if you _REALLY REALLY REALLY_ want it continued...even one special review could change my day~!! The ending to this chapter, I think _all _of you would recognize it, thought I elaborated upon it... :3 and, of course, it is very suggestive and it is obvious what happens so please don't review asking what happened as I know people _do _do that!! Oh, and for those of that actually read this story and care -and I hope there's at least one!!- It's all Kanuki but if you want...review and you'll also get more Zeki!! xD

Here are the translations to the Japanese words in this chapter::

_Shinto _(e.g. Shinto priest) – Shinto is a religion associated with the worshiping of _kami _(spirits) It is also to do with Buddhism.

_Shiromuku _– a white kimono (Japanese dress)

_Jinja_ – shrine

_Suehiro _– Japanese fan

_Montsuki haori hakama _– Male dress robes. I can't explain it, but there are some pictures of this type of dress on my profile...

_Nakoudo_ – matchmaker

_Kekkon hiroen _– reception party

_Yen –_ Japanese form of money _-equivalent to nearly 147 pounds-_

_Montsuki hakama_ – Men's dress robes. Again, I can't explain it, but there are some pictures of this type of dress on my profile...

_Shugi-bukuro_ – special envelopes to enclose the money

_Hikidemono _– souvenirs from a wedding – the closest I could get to explain is, in Asian weddings, small bags of sweets are given to all the guests to take home in courtesy of the married couple...In recent years, gift catalogs from which guests can choose gifts are popular as hikidemono.

-

Chapter 2 – The Pureblood Wedding

-

Part 2

-

"Yuki?"

"Zero!" Heart thudding painfully, Yuki unlocked the door, throwing herself into Zero's arms with such force that they fell to the floor. Yuki's head was nestled against Zero's chest as she sobbed, making his shirt wet. She knew that he hated her now, that he would probably push her away in disgust, even now as she clung to his shirt, unwilling to let go. But his rebuke never came; instead, his arms went around her as he held her to him close enough for her to hear the beating of his heart.

"Yuki..." he finally disentangled himself from her, holding out a hand to lift her off the floor as he walked into the bedroom and locked the door behind them, letting Yuki break down in front of him. He picked her up and walked over to the bed, laying her down gently on top of the covers as he pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed, Yuki's hands unwilling to let go of his shirt.

"Zero." She raised her tear-stained face to his, a dazzling smile breaking out across her face. "You _came._"

He managed a small smile. "My little sister getting married? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yuki laughed, which quickly turned into a hiccup. "Where were you, Zero? I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't – I couldn't find you...I was so worried..."

Zero turned away. "Shouldn't you be worried for your husband?"

"Zero..." Yuki sounded close to tears, sending a sharp pang through his heart. "I love Kaname more than anything else in the whole world, but I also love _you, _Zero!"

Zero looked at her face; she still looked lovely to him even though she'd been crying, her rich chocolate hair spread out on the pillow, her eyes large and warm amber. "Yuki..."

She sat up, seeming more like her normal self. "I know what you're going to say – you shouldn't be here, right?"

"Yeah."

"You weren't even going to come in the first place, right?"

"Yeah."

"But Chairman dragged you here, right?"

"Yeah?"

"But you wouldn't have come because you wanted to."

"Yeah."

"And you really hate me now, don't you?"

"Yuki..."

She turned her face away from him. "See, Zero, I know you as well as I know myself - I love you, Zero, maybe not as much as Kaname, but I still love you and would give my life for you...I always have. But because of what I've become, what I am, you'll never be able to forgive me."

"Yuki." His face was in shadow, so she couldn't see him properly. "Yuki...I love you too. I don't hate you. I never could." And even as he said those words, he could feel the hate he had been holding onto ever since she left ebbing away, replaced by a desperation to be closer to Yuki. All the old feelings rushed back and he reached out to take Yuki's hand, his hand grazing her wedding ring even as she glanced at their intertwined hands in shock. He _needed _her. She was his life.

"Zero." She looked up at his face. "Zero I love you!"

_I'm happy...Yuki, I love you...I-I'm happy...Yuki...you mean so much to me...no. I'm not supposed to feel like this, but I can't help it...these feelings...Yuki, don't leave me again. Come back to me._

"Yuki." He whispered her name almost reverently.

She smiled up at him. "Zero."

Time seemed to stop for him around Yuki. Almost as if she was a magnet, his face loomed closer to hers, as he reached out to cup her face. Her eyes were large, dominating her face, surprise reflected in them. His lips brushed hers, but then she pulled back, a twinkling laugh escaping from her as she said, her voice almost breathy, "Oh wow, would you look at the time! It's been almost half an hour, Kaname must be expecting me back by now!"

"Yuki." Zero couldn't believe this was happening. "You're going back down?"

Yuki looked at him confusedly, nodding. "Of course! The guests will all be ordering gifts as their hikidemono - I really should go down!"

"Yuki!" Zero yelled. Yuki looked back to normal, but he couldn't believe she was doing this to him. _After what had just happened, she was going to go back to that bastard husband of hers, as if nothing had happened between them?_

Yuki glanced at him as she hopped off the bed. "Yes, Zero?"

"Why are you going?"

She stared at him, puzzled. "It's my wedding!"

He stared at her speechlessly as she made her way over to the door; she paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Oh, Zero, I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked, brusquely.

"When did you come...?"

"I've been here from the beginning; I was just hidden so you wouldn't notice me." He was honest as always with Yuki.

Yuki beamed at him. "Arigato Zero!"

She made to go out the door but Zero grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the room, pushing her against the wall as he leaned over her, his hands splayed out flat on the wall above her head as he looked down at her face.

"Yuki, I'm not letting you go back to _him_."

She was staring at him, her eyes wide. "Zero, let me go."

"No."

"Zero, please!"

"Yuki, can't you see I need you more than him? I'll die without you, you're the only one for me but if he loses you then there's always someone who'd be more than willing to marry that filthy Pureblood!"

"Zero, if he's a filthy Pureblood then I am too, so let me go!"

Without warning, his lips crashed down over hers. Yuki stopped struggling as her body took over, her arms wrapping around his neck as she stood up on her toes to kiss him back.

_Zero..._

_'Zero?!' Kaname Oni-sama!_

_Ka-Kaname!_

Yuki pulled away. "Zero, enough!"

He stared at her, uncomprehending. "Yuki."

"That," she hissed, "was _so _the wrong thing to do! Zero, first of all, I love Kaname and we are married! And second of all, I love you, but I think we should be-"

"Just friends." Zero finished off her sentence for her flatly.

"Yes." Yuki looked down, rubbing her lips as she smoothed down her kimono.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Zero answered calmly.

Yuki's head whipped up as she glared at him. "'Okay?' A minute ago you- baka!"

He smiled charmingly at her. "I'm so sorry about that, Yuki. It won't happen again."

_It won't happen again...in this type of situation, that is..._

As Zero followed Yuki down the stairs to where the kekkon hiroen was being held, he maintained a firm resolve to take black what was rightfully his. Zero hung back as Yuki walked back in through the door, then slipped in after her as discreetly as he had done all day. When Yuki went in, she looked back but saw no sign of Zero; immediately, she was confronted by Kaname. He went over to her, dropping a light kiss on her mouth as he led her by the hand to the stage. All the guests were poring over guest catalogs and handing their options written down on slips of paper to the Night Class who were going round collecting the slips.

"Where were you, Yuki? I was worried about you." Kaname asked her as they ascended the stage.

"I know and I'm so sorry Kaname Oni-sama, it won't happen again," she assured him.

Kaname smiled at her. "It's alright really, Yuki, I don't want you to feel like you need to tell me where you are at all times and what's going on in your life." T_hough I would like to know where you were...Yuki...I want to be able to protect you all the time...if I can't protect you, then there is no need for me in the world..._

"Ka-Kaname Oni-sama, I'm sorry, I was just feeling a little suffocated and went outside for a breath of fresh air and am fine now!" She bowed, flushing, feeling guilty for lying to her -newly wed- husband.

Kaname smiled at her, reaching out to pat her head. "It doesn't matter, Yuki, I want to be able to give you the freedom you need."

She reached up, stroking his cheek tenderly. "Kaname Oni-sama, the only think I need is you."

He reached down and hugged her, stroking her soft hair. "Yuki...I don't know what I'd do without you...if you leave me...I'll die without you..."

Yuki froze, coldness seeping into her bones.

_I'll die without you..._

"Ka-Kaname Oni-sama..." she whispered. _Zero...had said those same words to her_...her heart began to slow down, beating almost sluggishly, fresh wounds opened up in her heart._ I know...what they said...they mean it...oh, Zero, why..._she began to feel dizzy and put a hand to her head.

"Yuki? Yuki!"

"Ka-Kaname Oni-sama...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I lied to you..." her knees buckled and she fell, only to be caught by Kaname.

"Yuki!" Kaname looked panicked. "Yuki, it doesn't matter now that you lied, just tell me what's wrong!"

"Ka-Kaname Oni-sama...so...weak..."

"Kaname-sama, I think I know what's wrong." Shiki said in a quiet voice. All the guests had noticed what was happening by now and were all crowded around Kaname and Yuki, Kaname's main band of followers near Kaname.

Kaname looked up at him. "What is it, Shiki?" His normally calm, smooth voice was hoarse.

"This." Rima held out a packet of blood tablets. Kaname looked up at Rima, uncomprehending. "She hasn't fed in days." Rima explained.

"What? But Yuki...I gave her her own packet..." he delved into his pockets, coming out with his own box of tablets. "Does anyone have water?" He asked desperately, unable to leave Yuki's side.

"Kaname-sama, here!" Ruka held out a glass to him and Kaname took it gratefully.

"Yuki...let me give you these tablets..." Kaname said coaxingly.

Yuki turned her head away. "Kaname Oni-sama...I...can't..."

"Yuki?" Kaname asked. "Please...let me give you some..."

Yuki obliged, letting Kaname place the small white pill onto her tongue. He held the glass to her mouth, his arms supporting her as he tilted the water down her throat. But abruptly Yuki bolted upright, choking as she spat the tablet back out onto her hand, coughing.

"Yuki!" Kaname was alarmed; he pulled out his handkerchief and took the tablet from Yuki, enclosing it in the handkerchief as he wiped her hands and mouth with it. "Yuki, what is it, what's wrong? Why can't you take the tablet?"

"Ka-Kaname Oni-sama..." she coughed, and Kaname saw specks of blood on her lips.

_Yuki...no, please no...not when I've finally found you..._

"Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama needs blood as soon as possible," Ichijo told him urgently. "If her body's been rejecting the tablets all this time then she needs fresh blood."

"Thank you, Ichijo, for telling me." Grimly, Kaname bit his wrist, letting the blood trickle down, fully intending to feed it to Yuki.

"Kaname-sama, no!" Ruka shouted. "Kaname-sama, if Yuki needs blood, I could feed her!"

Kaname looked up at her, his eyes bright crimson. "If someone is going to feed Yuki, then it shall be me."

"Ka-Kaname-sama!" Ruka backed away, startled.

Kaname ignored her, holding his wrist to Yuki's mouth. "Yuki...my love...drink my blood and you'll feel better..."

Yuki's mouth opened and then she covered Kaname's wrist with her mouth, drinking the blood as it ran down her throat, nourishing her. After five long months, she was finally able to have blood again...those five months had been torture for her. And so she continued drinking even as Kaname's face paled from the loss of blood.

"Yuki-sama, that's enough." Hanabusa's voice came from behind Kaname. Yuki had not fully regained her senses and energy yet and continued drinking, blissfully unaware of who her all-too-willing donor was.

"Yuki-sama, I said that's enough!" Hanabusa came forward, his eyes flashing furiously, and was about to grab Yuki's arm when Kaname gripped his hand.

"Don't. Do that again. Do you understand?" He hissed. "When Yuki is finished, then I am satisfied. So don't try and stop her unless you want to be banished from me."

"Ka-Kaname-sama...!" Even Shiki was shaken.

"Kaname-sama, she'll kill you!" Seiren said, urgently.

"I did say I would give my life for her." Kaname's eyes glowed dangerously. "Are you all _going against what I am saying?_"

"Ka-Kaname-Oni-sama!" Yuki came to with a gasp, breaking away from Kaname. A trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth.

"Yuki." Kaname pressed her against him, his face buried in her hair. "Yuki...I'm so glad...are you okay now?"

Yuki nodded, staring up at him with wide eyes as he brushed the trickle of blood off from the corner of her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, Kaname Oni-sama..."

"Yuki," he brushed the hair from her face. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

Yuki looked down. "I didn't...want to worry you..."

He looked into her face, smiling. "Yuki...I _want _to worry about you..." his smile faded. "If only you had told me, I could have sorted something out..."

Yuki looked down then stared into his eyes, fists clenched. "I didn't want Kaname Oni-sama to worry about me all the time because Kaname Oni-sama already has many burdens to deal with...!"

"Yuki, my princess, you are _not _one of my burdens," he told her softly. "I cherish the though of being able to protect you, of being there for you."

Yuki smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Thank you, Kaname Oni-sama...for everything..."

His smile widened. "Would you like to try the tablets now? I can tell you haven't fully regained your energy..."

Yuki shook her head. "I'll be fine, I think." She stood up, wobbling slightly, but Kaname kept hold of her, supporting her body. He turned to Hanabusa and the others. "I presume all the guests have chosen their hikidemono, so please can you tell them that their purchases will be coming soon, and that the kekkon hiroen is over?"

Hanabusa nodded. "Of course, Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama."

Kaname smiled at him. "Thank you."

Hanabusa beamed, his smile still tinged with worry. "I would do anything for Kaname-sama!" He went away and soon the guests began leaving. Chairman, Yori and Yagari came towards Yuki. Chairman beamed as he reached Yuki. "Yuki, my cute daughter! Are you okay now?"

Yuki nodded, realizing something. She looked up at Chairman and Yagari-sensei. "Did – did the Day Class see that...?!" She gasped.

Yagari-sensei shook his head. "No. Their was a crowd around you which were all vampires so the humans didn't know what went on..." he gave her a questioning look, looking at her from head to toe, then added dryly, "though I can guess what happened."

Yuki looked at them both, smiling. "Thank you."

The Chairman smiled at her; the smile was tinged was sadness. "Yuki, I'm so happy for you. I hope both of you have long and happy lives."

Yuki reached over and surprised him with a hug. "Father...thank you for raising me all those years...I couldn't have wished for a better family."

The Chairman beamed; instantly tears began pouring down his cheeks. "FATHER! Oh Yuki you called me FATHER! Give your _father _a hug!"

Yuki laughed. "I think, Chairman, one hug is enough!"

The Chairman sobered up quickly. He looked from Kaname to Yuki. "Yuki...are you sure you'll be happy?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes."

The Chairman leaned over and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Then I am happy. That is all I could wish for for my daughter."

"Ey, Chairman," Yagari-sensei drawled. "Enough of the love. We should be going, the kekkon hiroen is over and I have work to do."

"Of course." The Chairman hugged both Kaname and Yuki, giving his blessings and congratulations, then went. Soon, all the guests had gone home. Akatsuki walked over to them, Hanabusa and Ruka trailing behind him, arguing as usual. Most of the Night Class had gone home, though the rest were organizing the cleaning and helping restore everything to it's natural state. Within moments, there were no remnants of the debris that had cluttered the room.

"Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama," Akatsuki bowed. "Everything is done...we should go."

Kaname nodded, holding Yuki against his side. "Of course."

"Kaname-sama, as spokesperson for all the Night Class, we would like to offer our congratulations to your marriage, Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama," Ichijo said, holding his hand over his chest and bowing his head slightly. The others did the same. "May your marriage be blessed."

"Thank you, Ichijo, Night Class," Kaname replied. "I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

"Kaname-sama, it was only a small token of gratitude for everything that you have done for us," Ruka bowed.

"Thank you anyways," Kaname told them. Soon they went home, except for Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka, who stayed behind with Kaname to help him sort out several things. Yuki slipped upstairs to get changed, deciding to wear the pale lilac dress that she had bought a few days ago when going shopping with Ruka and Rima; Ruka had remarked Kaname would like the color against her skin. She slipped on the lilac silk stockings and wristbands that went with it, accompanied by a purple choker, then inspected herself in the mirror, liking what she saw. Though it _did _seem a bit too much to go to sleep in...she looked longingly towards she bed which had been remade earlier, the pale blue sheets replaced with white with crimson rose petals scattered on top. She was feeling tired; reminding herself to change when she woke up, she curled up on top of the sheets and drifted off.

She woke up an hour later, feeling fully refreshed; night had fallen and she felt Kaname's hand slide up her waist. A small smile crossed her face; she was too lazy to even open her eyes as Kaname sat on the bed, his hand running up her arm, hearing his voice.

"Yuki?"

Yuki opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her face against Kaname's hand then kissed it softly, staring up at him. "Kaname..."

He was staring at her, desire evident in his eyes. "I like what you're wearing, Yuki, it looks beautiful, that lilac color against your pale coloring, but," he reached behind her neck, unclasping the choker and peeling off her stockings and wristbands, setting them aside, "don't you think it's a bit..._too _much...for going to sleep in...?"

"I was...intending to change..." Yuki answered, struggling to speak as Kaname began to kiss her neck. "But-"

Kaname put a finger to her lip, reaching up to kiss the edge of her jaw. "I think...I would be a happier person...if there was less talking..."

And Yuki didn't get a chance to talk at all that night.


End file.
